


i've got two faces

by garbage_can



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_can/pseuds/garbage_can
Summary: Tyler gets possessed by Blurryface. Josh occurs to be there and shit happens.





	

It all happened so quickly.

Josh watched his boyfriend’s hands and neck turn black, his eyes going from cinnamon brown to dreadful red. With eyes widened in horror, Josh took a step back.

“What’s wrong, Joshua?” Tyler, if it even was Tyler, looked up with a crooked grin plastered on his face.

“T-Tyler?” Josh’s voice was shaky, just like his knees.

“Hm, we could say that Tyler’s not home right now. Blurry runs the meatsuit now,” he raised his hand and knocked on his head.

“W-who are you?”

“Oh, boy, what a curious kitten you are! Too bad I have no reason to tell you anything.”

In a blink of an eye, he was across the room, right in front of Josh, who was paralyzed in fear. “I’m guessing your boyfriend didn’t tell you anything about me,” Blurry grinned and grabbed Josh by the neck. He slammed him against the wall, squeezing his hands together.

“Well, let me introduce myself. The name’s Blurryface. I would say you could call me Blurry, but I’m not sure if you’ll live to speak another word,” Blurry smirked. Josh’s feet weren’t even touching the ground and it was getting so hard to breathe.

“It’s okay, afterlife isn’t that bad. Or at least I think it isn’t – I wouldn’t know.”

Josh’s hands were trying to free himself from the Blurry’s strong grip, but nothing helped and he felt like he was losing more and more energy.

“Ty… I know you… you’re in there,” he choked out and made Blurryface laugh out loud.

“Oh, he’s in there alright. I bet he can see everything that’s happening right now. He’s just too fucking weak to do anything, isn’t he. Don’t you think the same? He’s so weak, so pathetic. Sadly, I can’t kill him. But your death might, who knows,” Blurry chuckled, still keeping that crooked grin on his lips.

“You… monster,” Josh was able to breathe out, immediately regretting the decision, since he was lacking oxygen and talking just made the situation worse.

“Was that supposed to be an insult? I think you’re missing the point, moron.” Blurry removed one hand from Josh’s neck. He swung it towards Josh’s stomach.

The hit squeezed the little oxygen he had out and left him breathless. He could taste his blood in his mouth, the familiar metal taste. “P-please… just… leave Tyler a-alone.”

Another laugh from Blurry.

“Exactly why would I do that? You know nothing about me or Tyler. So just shut the fuck up and worry about yourself first. I’m only getting started with you.”

Blurry’s black fist was the last thing Josh saw before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, excuse my bad writing, this is pretty old.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoyed :P


End file.
